The present invention relates to a household electric appliance, more particularly, to an electric energy storage hand twist torch.
Hand torch is a commonly used temporary illumination appliance. Most of the existing hand torches consist of a lamp cap and a cylindrical casing. The dry batteries within the casing are connected with the bulb within the lamp cap via a lead. The outer surface of the casing is provided thereon with a control switch. This hand torch is widely used because it is simple in structure and convenient to operate and therefore it has occupied the market over a long period of time. However, since it is powered by dry batteries, the replacement rate of batteries is considerably high. This will not only increase the use-cost but also will cause considerably difficulty in recycling scrap batteries. A little carelessness will cause serious environment pollution. Therefore, a torch powered by an accumulator has been developed. The accumulator of this torch can be charged by manual operation. Although it avoids defects of the torch powered by dry batteries, it still has structural defects. The main expression is found in that the electric generator needs being driven by a rock arm. It not only has a complicated structure and a strange profile but also is inconvenient to operate. Accordingly, the effect of use is not desirable.